Sucrè Lumière Soleil
by HappyLAvida
Summary: Sweet sunshine en francés. Colección de historias sobre Yamato y Mimi, pequeños y dulces relatos organizados para disfrutar y dejar una sonrisa en tu rostro.Espero y sea de su gusto. Dozo, Enjoy
1. Arrullo Infantil

**Siempre que leía una historia, el autor suplicaba reviews de los lectores, me confundía un poco pero igual dejaba un mensaje. **

_Este es mi primer fic_

**Al leer los reviews comprendí el sentimiento y la suplica del autor. Se siente bien.**

_Agradecimiento_

**Ver que desconocidos toman su tiempo para darte consejos o cumplidos sobre tu pequeño pedazo de pensamiento que quisiste compartir. **

_Gracias._

* * *

**ICHIISAI LULLABY**

_Arrullo Infantil_

-Mierda….

Fue lo único que se escucho en el amplio jardín adornado de costosos arreglos florales y una refrescante piscina en la cual se reflejaba la luna y algunas estrellas que se mostraban orgullosas haciéndole saber a los insignificantes mortales que la noche reinaba.

Pero nada de eso importaba, su lengua se entumía cada vez mas, sus ojos dilatados no parpadeaban al ritmo normal y su mundo parecía moverse al ritmo de una ruleta de poker , la pequeña pelota blanca, constantemente rebotando en diferentes casillas decidiendo el destino de enviciados apostadores dispuestos a ganar.

Pero en el presente, en ese jardín y en esa noche, la pelota blanca seria su cerebro y sus neuronas ansiosas apostadoras las cuales en vez de esperar ganar dinero desean salir con vida de la venenosa pero afrodisíaca pastilla ahora liquida por los ácidos del estomago que circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

-mi…erda…

Susurro otra vez pero con mas dificultad, el azul de sus ojos era casi irreconocible por las delgadas venas color rojo que lo invadían, entonces esto era, una de sus tantas experiencias.

Es normal, muy normal, es simplemente una de las tantas etapas sociales que sucede en la universidad, pruebas y practicas todas las cosas nuevas que te muestran o pasan por tu cabeza lo cual es fácil ya que sin la supervisión de padres y adultos solo necesitas fuerza de voluntad, curiosidad y talvez 2 o 3 cervezas encima…y si puedes 2 copas de tequila también.

Se levanto despacio y con calma cuando sintió que su cerebro dejaba de rebotar en las mortíferas casillas de la ruleta que en su caso seria la conciencia, al notar que era más que imposible que pudiera caminar apoyo ambas manos y rodillas y como un experto bebe de 1 año gateo asta el borde de la piscina.

Se inclino para sumergir su cabeza en el agua, disfrutando como el frió recorría todo su cabello y limpiaba las gotas de sudor por el falso sentimiento de adrenalina que causaba el químico en su interior.

Saco la cabeza despacio, pudo sentir las nauseas y el mareo invadirlo de nuevo, odio la infaltable necesidad de respirar, un grito le llamo la atención, quitando largos mechones rubios frente a sus ojos pudo ver que el silencio era otra alucinación.

Al parecer la fiesta no se había acabado, numerosos universitarios se podían ver tirados en todo el jardín, la mayoría por drogas y otros, muy pocos , por alcohol los cuales eran fácil de reconocer solo se necesitaba echar un vistazo al asqueroso charco de liquido rosa y amarillo recostado al lado de sus cabezas, los demás aun en pie por sus forzosos intentos de controlar lo bueno de la juventud, algunos bailaban, cantaban … peleaban , pensó el rubio al escuchar el seco sonido de un puño seguido por un grito de dolor, otros tenían sexo al parecer las habitaciones, baños, cocina, muebles de sala, y otros refugios se habían agotado así que se conformaban con cómodos y ruidosos arbustos alrededor de la casa …. O también las sillas de plástico reclinable utilizadas ''solo'' para broncearse, concluyo el joven al escuchar gemidos y palabras obscenas saliendo de mojadas bocas que se comían mutuamente y contacto físico y indecente de los cuerpos que al hacer movimientos fuertes y bruscos le provocaban a la pobre silla ruidos y chillidos.

Suspiro y miro su reflejo en el agua, agradeció que nadie estuviera metido en la piscina, sentándose se quito los zapatos, medias y coloco los pies en el agua luego de la refrescante sensación dejo que su espalda tocara el verde pasto para acostarse una vez mas.

Nadie se metería en la piscina seria un suicidio….pensó el rubio, a pesar de ser drogadictos o alcohólicos no dejaban de ser inteligentes, y la inteligencia nunca juntaría un joven drogado sin ningún sentido funcionando correctamente con un hondo y profundo agujero lleno de pesada y fría agua, era simplemente cuestión de lógica.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, su sentido común estaba regresando...lento…pero regresando, eso era bueno la droga poco a poco estaba dejando su cuerpo.

Pero pronto esa sensación de alivio desapareció cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo, al parecer la noche se había cansado de su hermoso y misterioso color negro y decidió teñirse de un claro y dulce color caramelo, con fuerza parpadeo varias veces logrando que los comandos llegaran al cerebro, pero el esfuerzo no sirvió el cielo seguía color caramelo y ahora para su sorpresa las estrellas eran un rió de chocolate que caía lentamente a lo bajo de la tierra, soltó un respiro de frustración al saber que estaba en su punto de locura al ver que en cada rió de chocolate numerosas fresas grandes y rojas se bañaban y caían junto a la torrente corriente.

Cerro sus ojos esperando que la alucinación terminara, ya había tenido varias después de haber tomado la píldora horas antes pero ninguna tan fuerte y loca como esta, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando sus orbitas azules se dejaron ver otra ves, era una risa, alegre suave infantil dulce y ligera… risa.

Miro al final de las numerosas cataratas de chocolate buscando alguien pequeño, probablemente una niña, al ver que no se encontraba en ese lugar sus ojos fueron subiendo tomando de guía las líneas de chocolate que caían del cielo.

Al llegar a lo más alto, donde en el mundo real debería de estar la luna, pudo ver como el nacimiento de los ríos de chocolate venían al parecer de un bosque, pero no había rastros de árboles solo era un largo y recto camino de pasto verde…con algunas flores.

No lo pudo evitar, soltó un gruñido de frustración, ese no debería de ser su alucinación, debería de estar en la mente de una niña de 6 o 7 años, pensó en meter su cabeza al agua pero antes de que pudiera levantarse la risa invadió el delicioso cielo de caramelo.

Esta vez pudo seguir la fuente del sonido, miro el pasto verde que flotaba sin dificultad en lo lato del cielo o mar de caramelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y si fuera posible su pupila se dilato más.

Se dejo ver no a una niña como el rubio esperaba, sino a una joven , una hermosa joven , daba pequeños saltos imitando a una feliz infante en Noche buena, su delgado y muy bien formado cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un pequeñísimo vestido blanco adornado con puntos rojos, un delantal completamente rojo cubría la mayor parte del pequeño y ''infantil'' atuendo, su cintura se veía claramente ya que la cinta del delantal se añadía muy bien a sus curvas amarrándolas suavemente y terminando en un pequeño y provocativo moño en la parte de atrás.

La falda se movía con el ficticio viento que recorría el no lógico lugar, su corto tamaño debería de ser ilegal ya que dejaba ver el largo y lo bien formado de sus piernas, las cuales vestían un par de medias blancas que las cubrían un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Sin parar de llenar el aire con su dulce e infantil risa llego a saltitos al borde del pasto, se inclino un poco ocasionando que varios brillantes y suaves mechones de cabello se deslizaran por sus pequeños hombros, la adorable posición de la joven era también sumamente confusa ya que forzaba a los pobres ojos azulados del rubio a una mejor vista para poder distinguir entre el cabello de la pequeña belleza y lo profundo del cielo ya que los dos poseían el mismo y exacto color.

La dilatada mirada azul del rubio se unió con la azucarada y dorada de la castaña.

-mimi…

Al pronunciar el nombre de la imaginaria joven, esta solo sonrió y dejando el panorama azul saco de un lugar desconocido una canasta llena de fresas, acomodo sus altos tacones rojos y se sentó en el pasto milagrosamente no dejando ver nada fuera de lo necesario, colocando su cabello detrás de uno de sus oídos tomo delicadamente una fresa con ambas manos y como si fuera de cristal la coloco lentamente en una de las tantas cataratas de chocolate, sonrió para si misma al ver que la fresa se hundía solo asta la mitad y caía en perfecta sintonía con las demás al ritmo de la corriente.

Prosiguió con las otras solo que ahora murmuraba una pequeña tonada dulce y lenta que el rubio reconoció al instante.

-Mierda….

Murmuro mientras dejaba cerrar sus ojos, al parecer la alucinación seguía porque aun sus oídos eran consentidos por la dulce canción que salía lenta y suave de los labios de la ahora reconocida mimi.

Un arrullo infantil… pensó mientras abría los ojos, su imaginación sin control al dejar que la droga tomara lo mejor de su cerebro creando la más fuerte alucinación, sabía muy bien que los últimos minutos serian los peores.

La droga era como un joven….se dejaba entrar en terreno desconocido y lentamente exploraba cada espacio, luego al saber que tendría que salir de ese paraíso daría lo mejor por no hacerlo pero al final la batalla la ganaba el cerebro no sin antes quedar un poco lastimado ya que la inteligente sustancia de químicos entrega asta la ultima energía para poder dejar tan siquiera un poco de su rastro para tener una prueba de que estuvo hay y vivió lo suficiente.

Irónico y un tanto sin sentido….pero sabia muy bien que se encontraba en lo correcto al presenciar y disfrutar la batalla de la pequeña pastilla antes de dejar su cuerpo.

Sus labios hicieron una curva dejando sentir una sonrisa, que buena batalla…

Sus orbitas azules se llenaron de numerosas imágenes de la joven mimi, todo lo que rodeaba su vista se convertía rápidamente en ella, y luego cambiaba otra vez al parecer la droga quería lograr acomodar en ese pequeño espacio llamado cielo las numerosas imágenes de mimi que se habían quedado en su mente, rió un poco al saber muy bien la asegurada derrota de la pobre droga ,ella ignoraba el pequeño echo de que estuvo divagando en el cerebro y no en el corazón, imágenes de mimi tiene miles… llenaría el cielo el espacio y la vía Láctea tal vez….

Aunque las escenas que presenciaba eran rápidas y confusas la lenta y suave tonada de mimi aun entraba por los oídos del rubio logrando calmar sus nervios y bajar un poco la ya descontrolada adrenalina.

Pasaron los minutos y una por una las imágenes y momentos de mimi fueron desapareciendo, el rió de chocolate dejo de caer, el largo y verde pasto desapareció y así lo hizo también la sensual mimi llevándose su pequeño vestido rojo con ella.

Lentamente el color negro tomo el bando otra vez y la luna y las estrellas se asomaron dejando saber al joven que todo estaba normal.

Después de un tiempo pudo sentarse, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras dejaba que la calma y el razonamiento mandaran una vez mas en su agotado cerebro, paso una mano por su rubio y ahora húmedo cabello mientras un suspiro escapaba por su boca.

-yamato…?

Miro a su derecha para encontrarse a la protagonista y también victima de la difunta droga y fuertes alucinaciones.

No dijo nada solo la miro fijamente mientras con paso suave y elegante se acercaba a el, no pudo evitar notar lo sensual y hermosa que en verdad era su gran amiga mimi tachikawa.

Su cabello suelto y algo desordenado la hacían completamente irresistible mientras que las suaves ondas que adornaban su perfecto e inocente rostro la hacían ver, sin ningún remedio, totalmente adorable.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales su ropa era perfectamente combinada y cada una llevando su respectiva costosa y famosa marca, hoy era diferente, un buzo de tela suave beige adornaba su cuerpo pero no dejaba ver su figura, ya que le quedaba un poco grande, pero lo recompensaba con los Jeans oscuros pegados como segunda piel a sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Las llaves plateadas pegadas a un cursi pero adorable llavero de conejito le demostraron que era correcta su suposición.

A su amiga mimi le encantaba salir, y para sorpresa de muchos resistía mucho más que algunos de sus amigos, sin incluirlo a el, pero al igual de cómo amaba la vida nocturna en especial la atmósfera de universidad también amaba quedarse en casa comiendo sus extrañas comidas las cuales la mayoría resultaban saber deliciosas, pero el nunca lo admitiría, mientras disfrutaba de una cursi/romántica o ciencia ficción/aventura película junto a varias de sus amigas, en especial cuando hay examen al otro día.

Esto le da la oportunidad a muchos de sus amigos, incluyéndolo a el, a aprovecharse de la asombrosa inocencia, a pesar de su edad, de la pobre para pedir ayuda, casi siempre para poder llegar a las habitaciones del campus sanos y completos.

El sonido del cascabel que colgaba del cuello del conejo/llavero hizo que yamato saliera del transe, pero aun sin decir nada solo la observo y no pudo evitar recordar ese extraño momento de locura al ver que mimi parada frente a el se inclinaba un poco para verlo mejor ocasionando que varios mechones se deslizaran por su hombro, exactamente igual a como lo hizo minutos antes en el cielo de caramelo.

-tenemos que irnos…

Su dulce vos recorrió el espacio, yamato cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras suspiraba.

-soñé contigo tachikawa

-hu?...

Movió su cabeza a un lado dejando que su cabello bailara al ritmo del corto movimiento, se veía sumamente adorable… yamato sintió la urgencia de estar cerca a ella así que se puso de pie feliz de que no perdía balance.

-como fue?...

Yamato se acerco más a ella y rió un poco por la ironía, como olvidar en medio de su alucinación que el suave cabello de mimi siempre olía a chocolate.

-no estaba desnuda cierto?

Pregunto con un pequeño puchero, realmente adorable, el rubio alzo su mano y tomo un largo y delgado mechón de cabello, rió por las palabras de la pequeña dulzura pero a la vez al recordar otra cosa obvia de su amiga, su cuello siempre poseía el tentador aroma a caramelo.

-tenias puesto un traje de muñeca….y colocabas fresas en un rió de chocolate que caía desde el cielo que era de caramelo.

Mimi soltó una risa pequeña luego miro los ojos del rubio para luego cambiar su característica alegría por una de preocupación y tristeza, pero fue culpa lo que sintió yamato al ver el cambio de su hermosa amiga, sabia bien que su dulce compañera era inocente pero no tonta…solo con ver una ves a sus ojos azules podía saber que, rompiendo la promesa, había consumido drogas.

Suspiro suave la castaña mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que su largo mechón se deslizara entre los dedos de yamato.

-otra vez…. Por eso lo nuestro no funciona….

-trate de no hacerlo…mimi ni siquiera es un vicio…

-pero podría llegar a serlo

-no nunca será un vicio es solo…

-como lo sabes?...nadie sabe eso… solo seamos amigos bien? Ya me canse de tener voluntad por ti.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar.

Ella no lo comprendía…siempre que las tomaba la podía ver a ella

…solo seamos amigos bien?...

Y cuando la veía el sol brillaba mas , su sonrisa se asía escuchar y su vida…valía la pena

…lo nuestro no funciona….

Con seguridad apretó los puños y rápido persiguió a mimi.

-no esta vez…-Susurro mientras su miraba penetraba la espalda de la castaña.

Antes de que mimi pudiera abrir la puerta de vidrio que separaba el jardín de la enorme casa yamato pudo tomarla por los hombros y con un rápido movimiento la tiro a la pared de ladrillo al lado de la entrada de transparente cristal.

-yamato…? – pregunto agitada aun la sorpresa en sus sentidos por el repentino movimiento.

-las tomo por ti.

-por mi?...ishida –apretó un poco mas sus manos que ahora se encontraban extendidas en la pared , en la mitad de estas una muy confundida mimi estaba acorralada – no tiene lógica que tomes algo por alguien el cual te pide que no lo hagas…por favor solo déjame ir por tai ya es tarde….

-no.

-hu?...

-te veo...yo...solo...te veo…-susurro yamato mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de mimi, sus manos aun en la pared.

-yamato….si dejas de hacerlo me veras siempre sonreír….-susurro mimi al poder escuchar la ultima palabra que escapo de los labios del rubio antes de apoyarse en su hombro.

Yamato se incorporo y junto su frente con la de mimi, dios como amaba a esa mujer.

-te amo…-susurro mientras quitaba una mano de la pared para ponerla en el rostro de mimi.

Ella solo le dedico la vista mas hermosa…su sonrisa junto a sus mejillas color rosa, la necesitaba .haría cualquier cosa, la necesitaba.

-te amo...-susurro mimi al tiempo que dejaba escapar una pequeña e infantil risa, la misma que escucho en su mundo de fantasía.

-lo prometo….-fue lo único que dijo yamato después del largo silencio.

A su ves se acerco mas a mimi y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ella, sonrió al instante mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, no era ironía era la verdad…

La verdad del aspecto rojo de los labios de mimi y su eterno sabor a fresa.

Tal vez las drogas son como los jóvenes…pero jóvenes que aun no encuentran su territorio prometido el cual llamar hogar.

Así que exploran cosas nuevas para llenar ese espacio, esa desesperación o ese deseo de sentir a una persona o ser amado.

Y ahora mientras probaba el más delicioso manjar de fresas caramelo y chocolate comprendía que no necesitaba explorar nuevos terrenos, no necesitaba volver a la ruleta a jugar su suerte, vida y destino, no necesitaba alucinar más con un sueño.

Todo estaba hay junto a el, tan simple tan lógico tan fácil.

Podía verla sonreír cada día

Y sin necesidad de su ahora olvidada amiga.

* * *

Desperté por los rayos del calido sol que entraron por la ventana, me tomo un poco de tiempo adaptarme a luz, hace mucho que no soñaba con un recuerdo, y de todos ese en especial el cual hace mucho había pasado. 

Mis oídos se llenaron con una hermosa melodía, un murmuro convertido en arrullo al combinarlo con un suave y dulce compás.

Mire a mi izquierda para encontrarla acostada a mi lado, sus ojos aun no se abrían pero de seguro hace mucho estaba despierta.

Sonreí al sentir la más grande felicidad recorrer y abrasar todo mi cuerpo y corazón, todos los días vivía lo mismo al verla junto a mí pero nunca me cansaba.

Felicidad agradecimiento amor entrega…..

-el hombre con mayor suerte en todo el mundo…-susurre dejando escapar un pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos llenándome del mayor placer

Junte mis labios con los de ella disfrutando la pequeña vibración de los suyos ya que no paro de murmurar ese especial arrullo infantil.

La droga es como un joven

Una joven

De curvas suaves y delicadas y perfectas piernas largas

De cabello caramelo

Ojos chocolate

Y boca de fresa

Ella es mi droga, soy adicto a ella y cada día me entrego mas al degustar su dulce sabor, sentir tentación al tocar su piel y escuchar ese pequeño murmullo el cual me recuerda que siempre seré de ella y ella siempre será mía.

* * *

**Segundo. **

**No se porque me gusta tratar temas realistas crudos y con cierto cinismo **

**Tal vez es porque se me hace mas difícil escribir o imaginar, eso no es algo malo al contrario es algo bueno. **

**Como es complicado , al terminar mi historia y ver que es de mi agrado me sentiré bien conmigo misma al saber que pude hacer algo difícil. **

**Por eso siempre dicen que tomes el camino difícil porque al final aprenderás cosas para caminos futuros además te deja un delicioso y apetecible sabor de victoria en la boca. **

**Espero y les guste alguna sugerencia, consejo o idea que te gustaría ver en un capitulo no duden en hacérmelo saber. Solo menciónenlo en sus reviews¡. **

**Made Hayai , Ki O Tsukete ¡¡ SHIAWASE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Ruri-chan**


	2. Hikari Sendo and Aijou

**HIKARI SENDO AND AIJOU **

**(brillo muerte y amor) **

Miró las gotas caer despacio y coger velocidad al paso del tiempo, notó como varias personas comenzaban a correr para llegar a su destino. Le pareció absurdo que corrieran…por mas rápido que vayan siempre habrá lluvia y agua adelante así que, para que molestarse?...además nunca fue buena corredora.

Se acomodo su abrigo y una gran idea invadió su mente.

Ya estaba cerca, le encantaba el puente Hikari y que buen nombre tenia porque en el lograbas ver todas las luces de la ciudad acompañadas por un brillo sumamente hermoso, el puente es pequeño y de madera roja se encuentra encima del rió Hayàse el cual gracias a la lluvia la corriente adquiere alta velocidad, es famoso por sus mitos y leyendas de amor.

Paro en seco al ver a un joven rubio parado en el borde de uno de los arcos del puente, al acercarse mas lo reconoció fácilmente, soltando un gruñido de molestia camino rápido parando frente al chico observando su empapada espalda.

-otra vez yamato…?

El rubio solo movió su cabeza para mirarla, al parecer no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo que ella estuviera allí.

-mimi…déjame en paz.

-ahogarte no es la solución…

-nada parece ser la solución por estos días…

-baja ahora

Pasaron algunos minutos, al ver que yamato no la obedecería lo tomo por su camisa y lo empujo hacia abajo, con agilidad el joven logro aterrizar con sus dos pies al suelo de madera.

Mimi no dejo su camisa en cambio se sentó en el piso del puente usando una de las rojas y numerosas columnas de madera como apoyo para su espalda y obligo a yamato a sentarse a su lado, al ver que el joven se quedaría junto a ella soltó la camisa y se dedico a mirar las brillantes luces de la ciudad.

-escucha, no te diré que la vida es bella y color de rosas…porque no lo es…pero…yo creo que todos tenemos un propósito en el mundo… yo quiero averiguar cual es…tu no?

Yamato se mantuvo en silencio mirando las múltiples cicatrices al principio de su mano, siempre se encontraba tan cerca…solamente a un paso…pero nunca lo daba nunca lo lograba…ella siempre…siempre lo encontraba.

Mimi suspiro, miro hacia el frente observando las pequeñas luces que venían de la ciudad.

-si eso es lo que realmente deseas hacer…entonces hazlo…

Esta vez fue yamato quien la miro fijando la vista en su empapada compañera, inconcientemente apretó su mano derecha convirtiéndola en un puño.

-como tu amiga creo que es lo correcto en apoyarte en todas tus decisiones, si eso es lo que deseas…yamato si eso es lo que quieres en verdad…no te detendré, estaré feliz por ti.

-quieres…-susurro el rubio, mimi movió su cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos-quieres que lo haga…?

Mimi lo miro por unos segundos, luego quito 2 mechones empapados de su rostro y los coloco detrás de su oído.

-yamato… ya me canse de ser tu ángel de la guardia, algún día yo no estaré hay para detenerte así que tengo que aceptar el echo de lo que quieres hacer…-movió su cabeza rápido acomodando sus mechones de nuevo y miro las luces de diferentes colores-me tomara mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a estar sin ti…es mas creo que te perseguiré directo al infierno, solo me tendrás que esperar un rato…estoy segura que mi optimista y obstinado pensamiento me tendrá luchando un tiempo…

Yamato solo se limito a mirarla, una brillante gota de agua salio de sus ojos confundiéndose con las demás que caían del cielo.

-no lo entiendes.

-hu?-mimi parpadeo de confusión, tuvo que alzar su cabeza para poder ver al rubio ya que este se había puesto de pie, ella también se levanto.

-que no lo entiendes.-

-yamato co…-paro de hablar al ver que el empezó a caminar alejándose de ella y saliendo del puente.

Furiosa corrió rápido para alcanzarlo, estando cerca tomo el brazo del rubio, este paro y luego de unos segundos empezó a girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a mimi pero ella no espero a que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Dios…Por eso te pasan estas cosas ishida¡¡¡ -yamato paro en seco dejando que su espalda sea todo lo que mimi pueda ver de el - que no entiendes? No puedes huir siempre de todos tus problemas porque ellos siempre estarán hay…escondidos en lo profundo de tu mente… para aparecer de nuevo en todos tus ataques de depresión…porque solo piensas en malos momentos…?

Mimi se acerco y apoyo su frente a la espalda de yamato, soltando el brazo coloco ambas manos en su rostro y dejo caer lagrimas por el ya familiar sentimiento y dolor

-porque… no piensas en momentos felices…? Porque no piensas en tu hermano…en tai…-hablo con dificultad, soltando cada frase con un suave sollozo y lagrimas pero logro que yamato entendiera cada palabra- porque no piensas en mi yamato…? Porque no piensas en…mi…?

El silencio reino en el apacible lugar, solo el sonido de aterrizaje de las numerosas gotas de lluvia se dejaba escuchar, pasaron unos minutos y el llanto de mimi terminaba poco a poco, su frente aun se encontraba apoyada a la espalda de yamato junto con sus manos que minutos antes tapaban su húmedo rostro.

-tu…tu nunca entenderás

-yamato haré todo lo posible por hacerlo….

-no lo aras

-porque?

-porque no puedes.

-YA BASTA ¡-grito mimi frustrada a la vez que se separaba bruscamente de yamato, este movió su cuerpo quedando frente a una muy molesta mimi.

-mimi no com…

-cállate…dices que no puedo? Esta bien ¡¡ como quieras¡ entonces hazlo¡¡¡-grito enfurecida, empezó a caminar con apuro para alejarse pero en el instante que pasaba al lado de yamato este dio un paso para quedar frente a ella y bloquearle la salida, mimi dio un paso al lado contrario pero yamato la imito.

-haa¡¡ ishida déjame en paz¡

-no quiero

-no me importa lo que quieras¡¡

-eres una egoísta…-sonrió con malicia el rubio.

-mimi me perseguirías hasta el infierno? …

-hu?..-

Mimi lo miro confundida dejando a un lado la enorme rabia y desesperación que sentía antes, pero luego la confusión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando sintió dos calidos brazos cubrir su espalda y cabello.

-necia princesa…-yamato susurro a la ves que jugaba con el cabello de mimi-tu no entiendes…

-no quiero que me siguas al infierno…quiero seguirte a ti hasta el cielo…

Varias lágrimas adornaron las sonrojadas mejillas de mimi al escuchar lo que en verdad quería lograr yamato ishida.

-solo a ti…-

Susurro yamato antes de tomar una de las mejillas de mimi y acercar su rostro al de ella.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron y probaron el mayor momento de felicidad tanto mimi como yamato lo entendieron.

Lo entendían.

Los dos Irán al cielo…juntos…aun si les cuesta visitar un tiempo el infierno.

* * *

**Muy bien, es el primero. **

**Supongo que es una situación la cual es muy probable que suceda si lo analizamos con un poco de sentido común. **

**Yamato siempre fue el traumático frió depresivo y anti-social chico cualidades con las cuales puede calificar como un buen suicida, un sexy y lindo suicida debo de agregar. **

**en cambio mimi es , como me gusta describirla, LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE , es una dulce y refrescante corriente de aire llena de optimismo pensamientos positivos y insaciable terquedad la cual utiliza para pensar en que todo problema tienes solución, ella sin lugar a dudas es un buen ejemplo de una rescatista. **

**y porque no rescatar a un sexy suicida?... **

**Ojala les aya agradado, espero y pronto me llegue otra idea aunque advierto que por lo general tomo temas crudos y muy realistas solo que les agrego un poco de amor y ternura. **

**La vida no es perfecta pero tiene sus cosas bellas no? **

**Made Hayai , Ki O Tsukete ¡¡ SHIAWASE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Ruri-chan**


	3. Delicious

**Yummy….yummy…delicious…**

Es simplemente delicioso.

Su programa de repostería le da un toque dulce a la vida.

SUGAR, es el programa mas visto, su revista la más leída y la creadora de todo ese dulce universo la más famosa.

Atrae a las mujeres a ver su show y hacer cualquier postre que presente.

Y logro que los hombres se sintieran interesados en la cocina y repostería ayudándonos a aprender la diferencia entre un horno de hornear a un horno microondas todo a causa de los inocentes pero sensuales trajes que envuelven su mas que perfecto cuerpo en cada capitulo.

Y esque a que hombre normal no le gustaría ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello color caramelo, ojos miel y perfecta figura adornada en dulces y provocativos trajes.

Sus dulces son legendarios, se dice que son tan sensuales que si lo obsequias a tu pareja tendrán una noche de pasión inolvidable al dejarse seducir por el afrodisíaco sabor a chocolate y el olor a canela que según dicen activa los instintos carnales en ambos sexos.

Pero también se comenta que son tan suaves y hermosos que si lo ofreces a esa persona especial los sentimientos serán correspondidos.

Tal vez por eso es que en cada san Valentín las reposterías se llenan más…si es que eso es posible…

Pero…yo no veo su programa, no compro sus dulces ni leo su revista.

No, no estoy loco y no tampoco piensen que mi hombría es opuesta o diferente.

La razón en verdad es muy sencilla…

-Yamato, amor ya llegue¡¡

Deje de tocar mi guitarra, despeje mi vista quitando unos mechones rubios de mi rostro a la vez que moví mi cuerpo para lograr ver a la persona que desprendía un delicioso olor a canela y chocolate.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, Dios…como hace para que me sienta en el cielo si ya estoy en el paraíso.

Se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, dejo que admirara el mar de caramelo que ahora recorría todo mi pecho.

-Quieres chocolate caliente?

Solo sonreí, tome su rostro y lo bese de nuevo, nunca me canso y ciertamente nunca me cansare de esos labios sabor a fresa.

-Claro princesa.

Soltó una adorable y suave risa antes de alejarse de mi lado y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Sonríe sintiendo agradecimiento a la ves que percibía el olor a café y vainilla proveniente de la cocina acompañado, a su ves, de una dulce tonada de parte de la creadora del tranquilizante y provocador aroma.

Porque no miro su programa, no compro sus dulces ni leo su revista…?

Mire con extrema alegría orgullo y felicidad el anillo delgado de oro en mi mano, tenia grabado el apetecible nombre MIMI DE ISHIDA en el costado.

Si…la razón es, en verdad, muy sencilla…

* * *

**HOLA**

**Un nuevo capitulo o humm one-shot... **

**Este es simple y corto **

**la idea vino mientras veía la lista de las mujeres famosas mas poderosas del mundo por E¡ enterteinment televisión **

**Martha Stuart quedo en segundo lugar, construyó sus millones de dólares con revista de hogar, restaurantes y su famoso programa de cocina. **

**Gracioso...un sexy cantante de rock y la perfecta sensual ama de casa. **

**Los opuestos son lo mejor, no son lo correcto... **

**Pero...yo adoro lo incorrecto ¡ **

**REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

RURI-CHAN


	4. Chanson Coeur

**Hola a todos...**

**lamento mucho la demora de este nuevo capitulo**

**pero las vacaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo de claridad**

**pero pude traer algo nuevo...simple pero me encanta y espero y a ustedes tambien**

**DOZO ENJOY...**

**CHANSON COEUR**

Heart song

_**lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap**_

_Hermosa canción… talvez para mi es Hermosa porque la logro escuchar en ocasiones especiales._

_Ocasiones en las cuales estoy junto a el…_

_Cuando estoy junto a el , cuando mi piel toca la suya , cuando nuestros ojos se observan mutuamente _

_En esos instantes mis oídos se contemplan con la más hermosa y perfecta melodía._

_**lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap**_

_Pero… Esta vez suena mas fuerte y Hermosa que nunca, suena alegre, orgullosa , deseosa y gentil._

_Y al parecer mi propia canción quiere igualar a la suya_

_Tal vez luego de haberla escuchado tanto mi mente ha memorizado cada compás y cada acorde._

_Quizás esta ves mi canción pueda sonar como la de el._

_**lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap**_

Mi cabeza aun se encontraba en su lugar cuando desperté, descansando en el suave y firme pecho de el siendo arrullada por el lento movimiento que hacia al respirar.

Mi oído se sintió calido cuando su mano empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

Yo solo me quede hay disfrutando del gentil acto, mis manos aun entrelazadas frente a mi pecho y dándole la espalda.

Moví mi cabeza un poco acurrucándome en su pecho, ahora su mano me brindaba escalofríos al dibujar pequeños círculos en toda mi espalda.

_Pero a pesar de esto mi canción no es tan perfecta como la suya…_

* * *

-Yamato…?

-Hmm?

Lo pensé dos veces pero venciendo la pereza logre levantarme, sintiéndome extraña cuando rompí contacto con su cuerpo y el frió eliminaba lo calido de mi oído.

Lo mire mientras acomodaba algunos mechones frente a mi rostro y el resto de mi cabello que había quedado algo desordenado por las juguetonas manos de yamato.

Su cabello estaba algo desorganizado pero lo hacían ver mas sensual que nunca, aun traía el uniforme de la secundaria al igual que yo con la diferencia que sus tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban abiertos, resultado de su rebeldía sin causa.

Su pequeña y tranquila sonrisa la cual siempre aparece al estar junto a mi nunca dejo sus labios mientras esperaba paciente por mi duda

Mi duda…

_Su canción siempre es mejor, con tanta fuerza y pasión…_

-Te gusta estar conmigo?-Sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa a mi duda pero rápidamente volvieron a su estado normal.

Ninguno lo hubiera notado, solo lo notaria yo, lo conozco desde mis 5 años.

-…si

-Te gusto que volviera a Japón?

-si

-te gusto volver a verme?

-si

-estarás…siempre hay para mi?

_-_si

-harás mi tarea de física?

-No

Reí un poco, el dejo la comodidad de su almohada para apoyarse en el espaldar de su cama.

Yo me senté frente a el colocando cuidadosamente mis 2 piernas entre las suyas dejándolas en la mitad de las mías.

Su cuerpo se tensiono

_Y la escuche de nuevo…con tanta energía…perfecta_

-Te incomodo?

-no

-te gusta?

-……

-dime te gusta?

-que…cosa?

-mis piernas

-si

-mis manos…?

-si

-mi cabello ?

-sabes que si

Sonreí mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las suyas que se encontraban apoyadas en la cama.

Me incline un poco eliminando el espacio entre los dos.

-Me gustan tus ojos…son de un azul…extraño

-extraño? Entonces no soy normal

-único

-azul único?

-si, azul único, tu nuevo color favorito

-favorito? Porque

-porque yo lo invente

Soltó una ligera risa ocasionando cosquillas en mi nariz y mejillas por su calido aliento.

-yamato?

-dime mimi…?

-caramelo…o chocolate?

-caramelo

-porque?

-porque es el color de tu cabello

-entonces te gusta la miel?

-si, porque es el color de tus ojos

-entonces…te gusta todo de mi?

-……

-a mi me gusta tu cabello es como el sol…o la naranja¡ adoro la naranja

-jejeje

-me gusta tu risa, me recuerda a mi infancia es como… el jardín de niños

Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías dejándome sentir un calido sentimiento que abrasaba todo mi cuerpo.

-yamato…

-hmm?

-porque desde que llegue no tienes novia?

-no lo se…mimi?

-dime?

-porque desde que llegaste no tienes novio?

-hu…no lo se…el cielo¡

-hu?

-tus ojos, como el cielo y el mar las 2 cosas que mas me gustan.

-de verdad…?

-aja, yamato…te gusta todo de mi?

-…

-yamato te gusta mi sonrisa?

-si

-mis ideas?

-por mas extrañas que sean debo de admitir que si

-jejeje, te gusta mi piel…

-si…

-te gusta mi cuello?

-si…

-te gustan mis labios…?

-…si

Sin dudarlo me incline mas hacia el sintiendo ese dulce aroma masculino y suavemente deje que mis labios tocaran los suyos

Calidos suaves …llenos de sentimientos

_Pero mi canción no es c__omo la suya tan perfecta…_

Sus manos dejaron las mías para tocar mi rostro, buscando calidez apoye mis manos en su pecho y cuello.

Deje escapar un pequeño gemido dentro de su boca cuando el alzo ambas piernas ocasionando que me deslizara hacia delante quedando sentada entre su pelvis.

-yamato te gusto?...

Logre susurrar aun tomando aire por las emociones que pasaban por mi mente y el largo beso.

-mimi te gusto…?

Los dos nos miramos y luego de un corto beso nuestras voces se unieron al exclamar juntos a la vez y en perfecta sintonía un

Si

* * *

_Su canción es perfecta _

_**lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap**_

_esa noche mi cuerpo ardió con cada rocé del suyo y nuestros sentimientos no eran mas extraños a la razón_

_un te amo compartido logro que mi canción coordinara con la suya, que transmitiera la misma fuerza y pasión _

_el mismo deseo y voluntad_

_La misma gentileza y ternura_

_Los dos coordinamos, mi canción junto a la de el sin quedarse atrás los 2 compartiendo cada compás y sonando en perfecta y total armonía cantando la mas hermosa melodía que lo único que transmite en amor._

_**lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap lab-dap**_

****

* * *

****

**La frase **_**LAB-DAP LAB-DAP LAB-DAP LAB-DAP LAB-DAP**_** es el sonido que produce el Corazon **

**Espero y les haya gustado este fic que en m iopinion fue algo muy simple pero bueno…**

**ESPERO REVIEWS**

**Made Hayai , Ki O Tsukete ¡¡ SHIAWASE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Ruri-chan**


	5. Oh Dulce Verano

_Todo su mundo paro de repente_

**Las risas de los niños al correr tras su mascota, la suave melodía del aire en pleno verano y el relajante canto de las olas desaparecieron en no más de 2 segundos luego de que sus ojos azules curiosos por el suave reflejo de agua sobre porcelana piel se posaran en ella.**

_Ella._

Su cuerpo salio de manera elegante del agua y llamo la atención de mas pares de ojos además de los azules.

Movió su brazo para alejar el cabello que sensualmente se adhería a su rostro por la humedad y con suma naturalidad y sin dejar ver nada mas de lo normal se acomodo la parte de arriba de su pequeño bikini blanco.

Las numerosas gotas de agua que se deslizaban despacio por su piel daban visos de color dorado por el sutil bronceado de su piel, sus mejillas suavemente ruborizadas por el intenso sol y sus labios carnosos y con un color rojo cereza natural.

De repente el rubio de ojos azules sintió incomodo su cuerpo y si fuera posible creyó que la temperatura había aumentado tan siquiera un poco.

Mucho mas luego de que esos dulces ojos color miel se posaran en los suyos.

_Querido Kami-sama…_

Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa ni muy grande ni muy chica, su brazo se extendió al aire dejando ver solo por un instante un rastro de tinta negra detrás de su muñeca.

El rubio volvió a la realidad pronto antes de hacer el ridículo, alzo su brazo y sonrió con la intención de saludar a su _vieja amiga _poco sabia el que ojos de porte femenino también lo miraban así como los masculinos a ella.

* * *

_Manjar para sus ojos_

**Quitando su cabello del rostro sus ojos dejaron de mirar el profundo mar y se encaminaron a buscar a su amiga y compañera de verano, mientras la búsqueda ****ojos miel notaban que varios ojos femeninos miraban hacia cierto punto, ojos miel curiosos dejaron la búsqueda en pausa y se encaminaron a buscar el OH tan interesante objeto…o persona.**

_EL_

Rubio alto y sutilmente bronceado

El era algo verdaderamente atractivo y sus ojos miel se deleitaban al observar su fuerte y ejercitado físico, su pecho al descubierto mostraba todo el ejercicio que seguramente hacia y su rostro fuerte y tan apuesto lo hacían un total encantamiento para la castaña.

Hasta que recuerdos de una agridulce infancia llenaron su mente y sus ojos pasaron de sentir deleite a sorpresa y de sorpresa a

_te amo verano_

Ojos azules miraron ojos miel y la fuerte pero tentativa atracción inmediata insito a la castaña conocida por su amor a la vida a tomar el primer paso como casi siempre lo hacia…

-YAMATO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

* * *

**Ojos observaron cada mo****vimiento de la pareja sin notar los diferentes sentimientos que mostraban hacia ella, admiración celos envidia sorpresa**

**N****o importaba, nada importaba en ese momento solo importaba **

**El verano y sus Sorpresas**

**ELLOS**

**EL Y**

**ELLA**

-Vacaciones de verano hu? – pregunto sonriendo tímidamente mientras sus largas pestañas cubrían sus ojos mieles, por alguna razón no podía parar de sonreír y estaba segura que el también se preguntaba el porque sus labios aun tenían esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es…verdad que volverás a Japón?

-Acaso ishida me extraña por montones?- pregunto divertida,el solo pensamiento de saber que volveria a su pais natal apenas acabara el verano era mas que suficiente para animar su ya alegre espiritu.

-Te sorprenderías si te lo contara- dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande al ver como el sutil rubor de la castaña aumentaba haciéndola ver totalmente adorable.

Sentimientos del pasado que el pensó ya haberlos superado surgieron de repente y una terrible necesidad de volver a sentir su suave piel se apoderaron del rubio

Sentir alguna parte de ella

Abrasarla el día entero como solía hacerlo en aquellos días de adolescencia.

La necesidad venció a la razón y sin pensarlo su brazo se alzo y con su mano rozo suavemente la mejilla de la castaña para luego tomar delicadamente un delgado mechón de cabello y acomodarlo detrás de su oído.

_Oh grande sorpresa al realizar que su piel seguía tan suave como aquellos días años atrás._

Sintió mas calor de lo normal al sentir el delicado rose de la mano del rubio contra su mejilla.

Se sorprendió a si misma al realizar que aun después de tantos años seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella.

_Oh grande sorpresa al recordar que falta de amor no fue lo que los separo años atrás, circunstancias fuera del alcance a su adolescente edad fueron los culpables._

-oh dulce América…-susurro sarcásticamente recordando nuevamente agridulces momentos en blanco y negro

-Que dijiste Mimi?

La castaña solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que hace mucho no ponía en práctica porque solo era para las personas que amaba.

Acostumbrada a tener el defecto de decir lo que piensa no le dio mucha importancia y sonriendo mas ampliamente tomo la mano del rubio y disfruto como jamás ese color carmín en sus mejillas que mucho extrañaba.

-Quiero sorprenderme, vamos invítame a un tragó hace calor-soltó despreocupadamente su característica risa contagiosa y jalando al rubio hacia los bares cercanos a la playa.

Lo miro nuevamente al sentir al rubio entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, sonrió y miro los ojos azules antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro segura de que los 2 pensaban lo mismo.

* * *

_Oh Dulce Verano_


	6. Future

Se mordió el labio…fuerte

El rosa definitivamente ya no seria el color que alegraría su día.

Miro de nuevo los tres lápices de plástico blanco, en la mitad dos rayas de color rosa se mostraban en perfecta sincronía en las 3 barras, orgullosas gritando al mundo que una nueva alma llegaría pero ignoraban completamente los sentimientos de la madre de la criatura o de su edad.

-Oh cruel rosa, por primera ves me traicionas….-susurro la joven, sentada al frente de un sanitario, ambas piernas contra su pecho, en sus rodillas brazos cruzados que sostenían su rostro, observando sin ninguna emoción las 3 barras y el distintivo color rosa que le daba una apuñalada en la espalda.

No sentía nada, se podía pasar por muerta, sus emociones se habían perdido junto con ella misma mano a mano a un lugar no muy reconocido por la razón.

De repente una melodía la saco de su trance, buscando dentro de sus botas cafés oscuras saco un brillante celular rosa, inconscientemente frunció sus delineadas cejas para mirar asesinamente el llamativo color del artefacto.

-Aquí Mimi…-

-Donde estas? te he estado bus….-

Sin pensarlo tiro el celular al sanitario y lentamente presiono el frió botón de metal, cayendo de nuevo en un trance al ver hipnotizadamente el agua recorrer en forma de espiral.

20 minutos pasaron y la joven de piel de porcelana aun se encontraba en el poco higiénico piso del baño.

-De verdad? y yo que pensaba que se quedaría con Kimura!!!

-Si yo también pero ya ves como que Kenjou lo hacia mejor en la cama

-Jajajaja que cruel!!

La castaña alzo su vista para verificar que la puerta del cubículo del baño donde se encontraba estuviera asegurada y a pesar de que si tenia el seguro dejo su vista fija en la brillante cerradura.

Las voces de al parecer 2 chicas se desvanecieron y le siguió el ya reconocido silencio.

Mimi Tachikawa dio un profundo pero corto suspiro, lentamente se levanto del suelo, se sacudió sus shorts de jean y se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero negro, tomo entre sus manos las 3 barras, abrió la tapa del sanitario y hizo el mismo proceso que con su ahora ahogado celular color ''rosa el hipócrita''.

Salio de la pequeña cabina del baño y se poso en el espejo que quedaba frente a ella, con paciencia y lentitud saco su brillo de su bolso café oscuro y con presicion delineo sus perfectos y carnosos labios. Sacudió un poco su largo cabello dejándolo caer sensualmente entre sus hombros y cintura dejando que el negro color de su chaqueta intensificara el color caramelo de su cabello.

Salio del baño con paso firme y sincronizado digno de una modelo.

Todo estaría bien en la imagen de la hermosa Mimi Tachikawa que muchos conocen por su larga línea de amistad, todo estaría bien al notar la siempre visible pequeña sonrisa en su angelical rostro, todo estaría bien excepto por la muerte en la cual ahora estaban sus dulces ojos.

-Matt pasa algo? -Pregunto casualmente Hideki jugando perezosamente con una de sus baquetas. Conocido por sus raros gusto en cocina y llamar a su amada batería Miss Jane el ultimo en unirse a la ahora famosa banda.

-Nada…-Yamato Ishida llamado Matt por su misma petición no alejo la vista de su celular, su mirada mostró algo de confusión por un segundo que ninguno de los miembros de la banda noto, su mirada con los años aprendió a esconder sentimientos, solo el sabia que persona podía ver tras ellos, era uno de los tantos secretos que compartían el y ella.

Con algo de frustración paso su mano por su perfecto cabello rubio, sus característicos ojos azules escondidos entre sus parpados mientras un silencioso suspiro escapaba sus labios.

Matt Ishida era el apuesto del grupo, el que recibía sostenes en su cara en la mitad de cada concierto, conocido por su sarcástico humor, genio con el cual no se juega y interminable obsesión por la música.

-Tachikawa?-pregunto Kazuki mientras levantaba la vista de su catalogo de guitarras para mirar el rostro de su compañero, segundo guitarrista del grupo dejando a Matt en primer lugar, el mas razonable, se llama a si mismo realista, su realismo algunas veces toca la crueldad o la locura pero por esto mismo nadie a sido capas de admitírselo.

Matt lanzo su muy conocida mirada asesina a Minoru o "Hermano Perdido De Tai" según Matt, encargado del bajo y el payaso del grupo.

A pesar de la amenazante mirada azuleja del rubio este no paro su risa ocasionada por la pregunta de Kazuki.

Muchos no conocían del todo a Matt a pesar de estar juntos por 3 años, pero si conocían el torbellino Mimi Tachikawa y sabían muy bien lo que esa pequeña y sensual chispa le hacían al serio Ishida.

-No es tu problema Kazuki, me voy, igual ya termino la practica…nos vemos la semana que viene…-Informo Ishida monótonamente, camino a paso lento, guitarra, ahora encerrada en un estuche negro, colgaba perezosamente de su espalda ladeándose al ritmo de los pasos del rubio mientras salía de la puerta del inmenso auditorio.

Al salir se ubico de inmediato en la mitad de un concurrido lobby, no era nada nuevo, el hotel SKYLIGHT era uno de los más famosos y elegantes de Tokio, recordando esto una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, su banda que antes luchaba para poder presentarse en bares de segunda ahora era invitado para cantar en el gran auditorio que pertenece al hotel mas lujoso de todo Tokio, la vida en verdad tiene sorpresas en cada esquina.

Acomodando la guitarra en su espalda apuro sus pasos hacia el recibidor, espero hasta que el recepcionista lo notara, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Señor Ishida viene para ubicar a la Señorita Tachikawa?-Pregunto con algo de acento francés el extranjero de ojos verdes, inconscientemente Matt frunció el ceño, pero luego recordó que ahora su banda estaba en lo alto, que aunque la familia de Mimi fuera la dueña del hotel no tenia nada que ver con que el hiciera su presentación allí.

-No… vengo a recoger las llaves de mi auto-Respondió calmadamente con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, una de orgullo y satisfacción hacia el mismo, los rumores y comentarios sobre que el no era digno de Mimi ya no tenían lugar en el ahora, qué sus sueños de ser famoso no eran lo suficientemente seguro para la respetada e importante reputación de la muy conocida familia Tachikawa.

Recibiendo las llaves del francés salio con paso firme del hotel, sus pensamientos aun en esos momentos en los cuales pensó más de dos veces en dejarla libre para que pudiera ser feliz.

Que idiota podía ser en esos días…

_-YAMATO ISHIDA¡¡¡¡-La angelical voz ahora convertida en un grito frió y lleno de odio se dejo escuchar en todo el corredor de la Secundaria Odiaba High._

_Más de un estudiante volteó para encontrarse con la popular Mimi tachikawa, no solo era conocida por toda la institución por tener el apellido de la familia más adinerada y famosa de Japón si no por su ridícula belleza que parecía fuera de este mundo, porque en este mundo es difícil la perfección. Todo el grupo de estudiantes admiraban su humildad y preocupación por otros, era sorprendente viniendo de una chica que no le ha faltado nada, pero aun así más de una la envidiaba y le desea lo peor, al fin y al cabo nadie puede ser una moneda de oro. _

_Sus tacones de charol color uva oscuro resonaban fuerte , dirigiéndose al auditorio del instituto, paro en seco antes de entrar , dándole la espalda a la puerta del auditorio se observo en el reflejo que le ofrecía la ventana frente a ella. _

_Se acomodo sus medias de color rosa pálido que le llegaban no más arriba de las rodillas, luego sacudió un poco su falda corta gris oscuro, solo la parte de arriba de una camisa blanca sencilla era visible ya que la cubría un buzo delgado color rosa, movió un poco sus cabello, solo un listón del mismo color de sus medias cubría la parte de arriba de su cabeza. _

_Soltó un suspiro de desesperación, en un momento como este en lo ultimo que debería pensar era en como se veía, pero debía de admitir que poner su mente en otra cosa aparte de lo que estaba pasando la ayudaba a controlar un poco su enojo y eso era algo grande ya que ella misma admitía que cuando en verdad se enoja se convierte en otra persona._

_Elegantemente dio una vuelta, dándole la espalda a su reflejo miro fijo las conocidas puertas rojas del auditorio y sintiendo como su enojo volvía abrió las puertas con fuerzas desconocidas por la lógica conociendo lo pequeño y frágil de su cuerpo._

_Los pasos fuertes de sus tacones se silenciaron un poco al tocar la carpeta color rojo vino que cubría el suelo, del bolsillo de su pequeña falda saco un pedazo de papel algo arrugado._

_Miro al frente para observar a un rubio sentado en la mitad del escenario tocando su guitarra, su perfecto físico y extrema atracción no calmo el enojo de la castaña, mordiendo fuerte su labio se dirigió con su cabeza en alto al escenario._

_El rubio había saltado un poco por el sonido seco de las puertas cuando se abrieron con fuerza y chocaron fuerte contra la pared, sin mirar al frente ya sabia muy bien quien era, y sabia muy bien que estaba molesta, pero la verdad era todo lo que el podía hacer._

_Una de las cosas mas difíciles de su vida fue admitirlo admitir que ellos tenían razón y ver la realidad como era, ya había soltado varias lagrimas la noche anterior y aunque estaba seguro que hoy seria fuerte y se mantendría firme a cualquier pretexto de ella el inesperado olor a vainilla y fresas lo descompuso completamente, haciéndolo olvidar todo el discurso que se había aprendido de memoria por si ella llegaba a preguntar el porque._

_Con miedo de que solo su aroma lo descompusiera de esta manera se negó a mirarla, sabiendo que un paseo por su cara de porcelana lo harían rendirse, sus latidos fueron mas fuertes su respiración se puso corta y su piel se erizo cuando a su vista apareció los pies de ellas._

_-Yamato Ishida_

_Trago saliva al escuchar su nombre completo, pero se trato de concentrar en los tacones que por la luz del escenario brillaban más de lo normal._

_Pero su concentración se interrumpió cuando algo lo golpeo en su hombro, sintió como el objeto resbalaba por su cuerpo y caía en el suelo, una bola de papel yacía al lado de sus converse negros._

_-Cobarde._

_Veneno entro por sus oídos y su fuerza de voluntad se quebró, lentamente puso su guitarra azul rey en el suelo de madera y con algo de duda de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, poso sus azules ojos en los miel de ella._

_Definitivamente no hizo lo correcto._

_Igual de hermosa, sus labios algo hinchados y sus ojos algo rojos le hicieron perder el poco de compostura que le quedaba._

_Había llorado y mucho, sus labios siempre se hinchaban cuando lloraba, y solo el extremo de afuera de sus ojos se ponía rojizo cuando lo hacia._

_Suspiro cortamente y mientras se paraba de la silla solitaria se maldijo a el mismo de conocer cada milímetro de la persona que tenia frente. _

_Y que cada milímetro lo amaba tanto que era duro para su conciencia._

_-Mimi…_

_-COBARDE¡¡¡¡ una carta? Es decir que diablos pensabas que yo haría? "mimi lo siento pero yo no soy lo que buscas, estarás mejor sin mi'' que diablos¡¡¡-Grito llena de furia sus brazos moviéndose para enfatizar sus pensamientos._

_-Mimi entiende yo no-_

_-ISHIDA¡¡¡ tu no entiendes, tu eres exactamente lo que busco porque eres lo que quiero¡¡¡ estaré mejor sin ti? Jeje si es así créeme que bien no es exactamente como describiría mi estado de ánimo ahora mismo¡¡ yo…-_

_Paro en seco, mordió su labio fuerte y se giro para darle la espalda, no quería llorar, no quería que el la consolara, tenia que ser fuerte para que Yamato aterrizara y se diera cuanta que ellos dos no eran un error._

_-Mimi tu madre me visito en mi casa…-Empezó a explicar Yamato, después de un suspiro espero unos segundos para ver la reacción de Mimi, pero ella aun le daba la espalda, sus dos pequeñas manos en su cintura, al ver no reacción continuó- Ella… tiene razón Mimi yo no tengo nada, trabajo en un supermercado para poder pagar mi hogar, mi familia…sabes bien que vivo solo porque no quería vivir con mi padre y su nueva esposa, yo… no tengo nada que ofrecer.-_

_Pasaron unos minutos, silencio invadió el lugar. Yamato no aparto la vista de la espalda de Mimi y abrió un poco su boca cuando noto que esta estaba moviéndose para mirarlo, pero no logro decir nada, secando las pocas lagrimas que quedaban de su rostro la joven miro al rubio y le sonrió. _

_Yamato se sintió como el hombre más pequeño en la tierra._

_-Baka…-suspiro la castaña, movió su vista al suelo de madera y luego de unos segundos suspiro y se volvió a aventurar por los mares azules otra vez- Yo no pido dinero Yamato.-_

_-Pero Mimi eso no es...-_

_-Entonces que es? Escucha… nadie mas que yo conoce mejor al señor y señora Tachikawa, si tú tuvieras dinero no estarían tan en contra de esto, no es así?-_

_Al no obtener respuesta de parte del rubio continúo._

_-Pero yo no te pido dinero, yo no te pido regalos, Yamato eres un idiota al no entender que lo que yo pido es a ti…-suspiro solo pare que el lo escuchara._

_Yamato tuvo que parpadear varias veces al notar que su vista se nublaba, era un bebe al tener ganas de llorar por tan pocas palabras, pero era la primera ves en toda su vida que sentía que lloraría por felicidad._

_-Yamato…no me dejes yo no...-_

_La interrumpieron labios suaves y llenos de amor, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y se llenaba de felicidad._

_Al pasar los minutos los dos se separaron pero ninguno de los 2 quería dejar ir al otro, sus frentes juntas ambos ojos explorándose el uno al otro._

_-Lo siento…-susurro Yamato, enviando escalofríos a Mimi al sentir su dulce suspiro en su rostro- Lo siento yo soy el que debo decir…no me dejes.-Alzo su mano y suspiro de alivio al poder sentir la suavidad de la hermosa piel de la castaña._

_Los dos rieron un poco al darse cuenta de su propia estupidez al darle la espalda a lo que en verdad importaba, el deseo y el querer, corazones sonando como uno la felicidad que ambos se daban, la sonrisa de el y la de ella. _

Cerró la puerta de su auto deportivo color negro, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro resultado de su pasado pero de repente se esfumo al recordar que la causante de tan maravilloso pasado lo ha estado ignorando, frunció el ceño al reconocer que el día de ayer lo trato de evitar a toda costa.

Saco su celular de sus pantalones negros y trato de llamarla de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar la monótona voz femenina anunciarle que ese número ya no estaba en servicio.

Ahora Matt Ishida estaba preocupado, para Mimi su celular era como su tercer pulmón, no podía vivir sin el, prueba suficiente eran los moretones que aparecían en su brazo cada vez que el, por broma, escondía el sagrado artefacto y ella, por venganza, lo convertía a el en un saco de box.

Alarmado prendió el motor de su auto y se dirigió rápido al hogar de su ahora desaparecida novia.

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera en la mitad de un parque el cual se ubicaba muy cerca de su hogar.

-Citotex…-Susurro la castaña leyendo las letras grandes de la pequeña caja con 3 pastillas que sostenían sus manos.

Suspiro y alzo su vista para posarla en los juegos infantiles que adornaban el parque.

-Tomar una tableta y a los 15 minutos tomar las 2 restantes…-Recito, con voz monótona, las instrucciones de las insignificantes pastillas color morado que estaban en sus manos, de leerlas tanto ya se encontraban memorizadas en su mente.

Solo era tomarse las pastillas y todo esto desaparecería…sonaba simple, pero entonces porque la castaña no lo hacia?

El problema era preguntarse a ella misma si eso era lo correcto.

_-Mimi…estas segura de esto?-pregunto una muy preocupada joven de cabellos morados ,ajustándose un poco las gafas que adornaban sus ojos chocolates espero paciente por alguna reacción departe de su amiga._

_-Estas segura que funcionan Miyako?-Respondió, luego de un tiempo, con otra pregunta, la respuesta a la duda de su preocupada amiga no estaba en su cabeza y no tenia ansias de buscarla._

_Se dejaron escuchar todos los ruidos que llenaban el supermercado de la familia Inoe, Miyako lo dudo un poco pero decidió responder a la pregunta de la castaña aunque ella no había respondido la suya._

_-Si…estoy en la parte de farmacéuticos hace 6 meses, son pastillas del mes…solo llevas 17 días así que aun estas…a tiempo, no te preocupes esto queda entre nosotras…pero Mimi si me pides mi opinión, yo…matar a un ser humano nunca a sido lo correcto…-Miyako susurro la ultima parte , asustada al pensar que su amiga pudiera enojarse lentamente sus ojos se atrevieron a observar a la castaña, esta tenia la misma expresión que cuando entro al supermercado, sus ojos miel concentrados en la pequeña caja en sus manos._

_Pasaron otros minutos de silencio hasta que mimi alzó la vista hacia su amiga y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Gracias Miya-chan-_

_-Mimi, yo creo que deberías de hablar con Ishida-san antes que…-fue interrumpida por un suave abrazo, en su oído pudo escuchar a su amiga decirle gracias de nuevo y al romper el abraso alejarse, se acomodo sus gafas sin romper la vista de la castaña, la cual pago por las pastillas y al pasar por la salida tirarlas en su bolso._

Decisiones…Decisiones…

Yamato…para hacer un bebe se necesitan dos, eso ella lo sabe muy bien, pero esa ley no estaba a favor de ella.

Su amor por Ishida era grande, y reconocía que ahora dependía mucho del rubio, una vida sin el en ella era impensable y difícil de imaginar.

Era lo normal, llevaban 3 años juntos, en una relación que a pesar de sus tropiezos seguía poniéndose mejor y mejor simplemente no podían evitar enamorarse aun más cada ves que se ven.

Pero la realidad era que a pesar de su amor condicional, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cual seria su reacción al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Y como a todo ser humano lo desconocido lo asusta y mucho…

Tan solo pensar que Yamato la deje por el pequeño ser dentro de ella hacia que su corazón se comprimiera, era algo que ella sabia bien no podría superar fácilmente.

Pero además de que Yamato en si era un gran problema había otra roca en el camino que la convencía mas y mas que quedarse con su pequeña creación no llegaría a un final feliz.

Y es que nacer en una familia la cual era tan famosa e importante como la familia real no ayudaba mucho a su situación.

Desde pequeña estuvo bajo el ojo del publico, cada quien juzgando cada paso que hacia.

Que haría su familia al saber que su heredera estaba esperando un bebé?

Una pregunta aun mas importante, que pasaría con ella?

A sus 18 años acabada de graduarse debería de estarse preparando para los exámenes de admisión de las universidades que mucho tiempo atrás había escogido con orgullo y decisión para un futuro que ella quería crear con sus propias manos.

Pero ahora que? No podría estudiar a causa de su estado? No podría perseguir su sueño?

No seria nadie en la vida?

Cada minuto que pasaba y mas ella se convencía de que deshacerse de…"eso" era lo correcto.

Sus ojos se sintieron calientes, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos por el sentimiento de culpa que la invadía.

Sabía que era egoísta, pero le dolía aun mas saber que traería al mundo a un niño sin padre, sin familia que le diera amor y con una madre la cual no tendría nada para ofrecer.

De repente y sin ella comandarlo un recuerdo de hace 2 años atravesó su menté, la nostalgia la invadió y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus rojos labios al recordar la lección que le había dejado esa corta discusión en el auditorio de su ahora olvidada secundaria, había comprendido que aun sin su familia aun sin su famoso apellido y dinero, solo tenerlo a el a su lado y sabia que todo estaba bien.

Tal vez…solo tal vez decirle a Yamato era algo que debía hacer, mas no quería, pero gracias a ese recuerdo se decidió que no hubiera tenido derecho de llamar a Yamato cobarde esa ves, si ella misma lo era, porque no decirle era un acto de total cobardía.

Suspiro y seco las lagrimas que aun estaban en sus mejillas, con decisión se paro de la banca y empezó a caminar hacia su hogar, no eran mas de 10 minutos caminando para llegar a la gran mansión de mármol, la cual estaba vacía por un viaje de negocios a Dubai el cual sus padres tuvieron que atender, algo sobre un nuevo hotel y centro comercial, Mimi no le dio mucha importancia solo estaba algo contenta de no tener que lidiar con sus padres…por ahora.

El sonido de la bocina de un carro la saco de sus pensamientos, miro al suelo y pudo notar que caminaba por la acera, siguió adelante sin importarle, pero alguien llamándola por su nombre la obligaron a parar en seco.

Conocía MUY bien esa voz.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el auto ahora se encontraba al lado de ella, y el rubio se encontraba asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Mimi hay estas!! Oye que es lo que pasa no has queri…-pero no pudo terminar, la castaña había empezado a correr alejándose del auto, Yamato muy enojado dejo salir un gruñido antes de poner en marcha su auto otra ves.

Mimi se proclamaba a ella misma una cobarde, no le importaba, se lleno de rabia al recordar que había decidido decirle a Yamato lo que ocurría, pero al verlo hay de repente y algo enojado no pudo evitar pero sentir miedo y nervios , confundida lo único que supo hacer fue correr y alejarse de el.

Sus pensamientos se llenaron de histeria al notar que el auto la había pasado y que ahora se parqueaba a unas cuadras mas adelante, soltó un pequeño grito de desesperación al notar que el rubio había salido del auto y ahora iba hacia ella corriendo, rápido.

-TACHIKAWA QUE DIABLOS¡¡¡ DEJA DE ESCAPAR DE MI¡¡¡-grito furioso Yamato Ishida mientras agregaba mas velocidad a cada paso que daba.

Mimi paro en seco y dando una vuelta completa se dedico a correr hacia la otra dirección como si su vida dependiera de ello, lastimosamente ella sabia muy bien que en deportes nunca había sido buena mucho menos en correr grandes distancias, pero esto no era clase de deportes era algo muy diferente y sabiendo eso esperaba que la situación fuera diferente, al fin y al cabo con fe todo se puede.

O tal vez no

Sintió como sus pies se alzaban en el aire y antes de que pudiera saber que había pasado se encontró ella misma en el hombro de Yamato, su cabeza contra su espalda y sus pies moviéndose desesperados tratando de pegarle en la cara.

-Ishida pero que…BAJAME¡¡¡ BAJAME YA¡¡¡¡-

Yamato no tubo que hacer mucha fuerza para llevarse a Mimi sobre su hombro, sostuvo mas fuerte la cintura de la castaña evitando que por los bruscos movimientos que hacia se cayera.

Ya estaba cansado del juego del gato y el ratón, no podía recordar algo malo que haya echo las pasadas semanas para hacerla enojar, tenia preguntas y muchas, pero ahora necesitaba tenerla a ella primero y si no se lo iba a dejar fácil no podía pensar mas que en hacer esto.

Abrió la puerta de pasajeros de su auto, notando a más de un auto o persona mirarlos como si estuvieran locos, sin darle importancia coloco a Mimi en la parte de atrás y cerrando la puerta, corrió al otro lado para abrir la puerta del conductor.

-Ahh¡¡-grito Mimi al sentirse caer en la parte de atrás del auto de Yamato, sin pensarlo, apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse, se dispuso a salir, busco rápido una puerta para escapar, pero horrorizada recordó que el auto de Yamato al ser deportivo solo tenia 2 puertas.

Con rapidez se paso a la silla de pasajeros pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y escapar el auto ya estaba en marcha.

Le tomo un rato captar todo lo que había sucedido y aceptar que ahora no tenia salida, se trato de calmar a si misma respirando lentamente, se acomodo en el asiento de cuero negro reconociendo que estar frente la ventana no la sacaría del auto, dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro se rindió mentalmente y decidió pensar en como darle la gran sorpresa, su parte positiva que heredo desde pequeña la hicieron calmarse aun mas, ya no importaba nada, todo pasaba por algo, la vida no para por algo malo que pasa, solo te toca seguir adelante, seguir tu camino, y su camino eran dos palabras que irónicamente eran el mismo numero de el tan famoso te amo.

Piso suavemente el freno cuando noto la luz roja del semáforo, miro de reojo a la castaña y noto como un corto suspiro salía de sus labios, los labios que tanto extrañaba, solo tenia ganas de abrasarla y besarla asta que perdieran los dos la conciencia pero algo raro pasaba con su castaña de ojos miel algo que lo preocupaba y mucho, sabia como Mimi reaccionaba cuando se enojaba, le gritaba y le decía todo lo que pensaba, siempre enfrentaba el problema pero nunca en sus 3 años de relación lo ignoraba.

Piso el acelerador cuando la luz roja cambio notando como sostenía el volante con mas fuerza de lo normal por los nervios que invadían su mente, miro de reojo a la castaña de nuevo, abrió la boca para romper el silencio pero la volvió a cerrar, sabia que Mimi necesitaba tiempo para decirle que era lo que pasaba así que decidió que fuera ella la que iniciara, la que explicara que era lo que pasaba, el problema era que el ya no sabia si quería saber, un pequeño temor al pensar que de pronto quería terminar con la relación lo puso a sudar, sosteniendo con mas fuerza el volante espero con miedo a que la castaña hablara, pero lo que salio de su boca no era lo que esperaba.

Mimi se acomodo en su asiento y dejando de morder su labio miro al frente, era ahora o nunca.

-Estoy embarazada-

El auto deportivo freno inesperadamente, formando un chillido por el repentino pare, las llantas soltaron humo por el forzoso freno, dentro de el la castaña había logrado sostenerse al poner un brazo en la puerta como soporte, pero el rubio no tuvo tanta suerte, su cuerpo se lanzo al frente por el rápido freno y su cabeza choco, fuerte, contra el volante.

Pasaron 5 minutos y solo se escuchaba el silencio, algunos pitos de pocos autos que pasaban por la calle desolada se dejaban escuchar.

10 minutos y nada cambiaba, Mimi aun no tenia el valor de mirar al rubio pero se estaba cansando de esperar, sabia que había sido una mala idea, malos pensamientos y regaños llenaron su cabeza.

15 minutos, y Mimi perdió la paciencia, miro al rubio rápido, el miedo de observarlo se había ido 3 minutos atrás, su mirada hacia el frente y ninguna expresión en su rostro, las dudas de Mimi, las preocupaciones, las decisiones todo se acumulo en su mente y se convirtió en rabia, era mas de lo que la pequeña castaña pudiera soportar.

Abrió la puerta del auto y salio rápido, sin molestarse en cerrarla otra vez, camino varios pasos pero el simple hecho de que Ishida no la persiguiera acumulaba mas presión a su cabeza que en ese instante estaba echa un desastre.

Noto un taxi viniendo hacia ella y sin dudarlo alzo su brazo para hacerlo parar, abrió la puerta del auto pero espero un poco, su vista clavada en los asientos, al ver que nada cambiaba, que nadie la llamaba, suspiro y entro al taxi, cerrando la puerta le dio indicaciones hacia su hogar, escucho una débil voz llamar su nombre mientras el taxi aceleraba otra ves, pero pensó con mucha convicción que era su subconsciente haciéndole crueles bromas.

Su cabeza aun le dolía, pero el poca cuenta se daba, trato de llamarla de nuevo esta ves desesperación notándose en su voz, pero ya era tarde el taxi ya no se veía.

Cerro la puerta que Mimi había abierto segundos antes y se recostó en ella, necesitaba aire, esas no eran las palabras que esperaba de ella, lo tomaron por sorpresa, ella estaba embarazada con su bebe, no pudo evitar en sentirse responsable, le era mas fácil preguntarse que era lo que pensaba Mimi en ves de lo que pensaba el mismo, la verdad no lo sabia, era territorio nuevo y le asustaba, pero le asustaba mas que diría la familia de Mimi, serian capaces de alejarla de el? Se la llevarían de nuevo para Estados Unidos al igual de cómo lo hicieron cuando ella tenia 12?

Embarazo…traer nueva vida al mundo, de repente se sintió grande y orgulloso, la vida era lo más importante y crearla era un milagro pero de repente se sintió pequeño, recuerdos de la relación con su familia en especial con su padre volaron por su cabeza.

Y si no podía ser un buen padre? Si hacia que su propio hijo pasara por lo mismo que paso el?

Tenia tantas preguntas quería saber tanto, se reprimió el mismo, Mimi tal vez pensaría lo peor al ver que el no tuvo reacción alguna pero había sido una gran sorpresa.

No se preocupo mucho por los estudio, al fin y al cavo tenia un gran contrato con una famosa disquera que no se acabaría sino dentro de 5 años y ya había decidido desde años atrás que la música era lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida, no pudo dejar de preocuparse aun mas por Mimi, sabia muy bien que era su sueño estudiar en la reconocida universidad de culinaria en Tokio y quería un gran futuro…

Sin pensarlo ingreso en su auto y antes de poder ponerlo en marcha su celular sonó.

-Si? hola hola? eres tu Mi…-

-Ishida-san?-lo interrumpió otra voz diferente a la que el esperaba, suspiro un poco decepcionado.

-Si, quien habla?-pregunto sin esfuerzo de esconder la decepción en su voz.

-Soy yo Miyako Inoe…-

-Inoe-san dime que pasa?-

-Bueno yo… -paro de repente, sonaba algo preocupada e indecisa.

-Ishida-san es…bueno Mimi me pidió no decirte nada pero…no puedo dejar que haga eso-susurro arrepentimiento en su voz al sentir que traicionaba una amiga.

-Mimi…que pasa con ella? que piensa hacer ?que sabes inoe-san? –pregunto desesperado el rubio al escuchar el nombre de su castaña por el otro lado de la línea.

-Tu ya sabes que ella esta?-

-Si si…pero dime Inoe que planea hacer¡¡-pregunto a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Bueno ella…ella vino a la tienda de mi familia y compro unas pastillas en la farmacia yo le…-

-pastillas? Que pastillas? Para que sirven?-pregunto con histeria el rubio interrumpiendo a la nerviosa amiga de su novia, no le gustaba hacia donde iba esta conversación.

-Bueno son pastillas del mes…si las toma abortara el bebe…ishida lo lame…-

Corto la llamada, puso en marcha el auto y con velocidad no legalmente autorizada se dirigió a la mansión de los Tachikawa.

La mansión estaba en completa oscuridad excepto por un baño, un sonido no muy relajante proveniente de goteras que salían con lento ritmo del grifo del único cuarto con luz se dejaba sonar por toda la mansión.

Una joven castaña, inmóvil, se dejaba ver sentada en el suelo del iluminado baño, su espalda era sostenida por una fina bañera de mármol blanco, al lado de sus descalzos pies se dejaba ver una pequeña caja junto a una enorme botella semi vacía de vodka blanco, una de las pastillas faltaban ya que se encontraba solitaria en la pequeña y suave mano de la joven.

Mimi estaba en descontrol, había perdido todo síntoma de razón, tanto estrés acumulado era nuevo para su cerebro que había sido afectado también por la tranquila y buena vida que había llevado junto con la castaña.

Ahora se sentía dormida, anestesiada de cualquier cosa persona o sonido afuera de su pequeña burbuja probablemente causada por la alta suma de alcohol que había digerido minutos atrás, su cerebro cortaba lentamente mas nervios al sentir como el liquido lo adormilaba también. Sus ojos no soltaban lágrimas, ella no podía sentir nada, pero lo prefería así, prefería pensar que lo que esta a punto de hacer no le produjera nada pues sabia que si sentía algo aunque sea pequeño lo seguiría sintiendo por el resto de su vida.

Sin sonido alguno se levanto y hundió su cabeza en la grande bañera blanca, con movimientos lentos y torpes logro abrir la llave del agua fría, su pelo y su cabeza no tardaron en quedar mojados por la presión de la corriente, pudo escuchar algún sonido cerca de donde estaba pero su estado somnoliento mas el sonido del agua en sus oídos no le permitieron reconocerlo o ponerle atención alguna. Con paciencia saco su cabeza del agua, sentándose en el suelo estiro uno de sus brazos para tomar la botella del fuerte licor, muy débilmente sintiendo como el cabello mojaba su blanca camisa.

Botella de licor en mano derecha, pastilla color morado en la izquierda.

Segundos pasaron, solo el sonido del agua aun corriendo.

Sin pensarlo, Sin lamentarlo, Solo tragar y Problema acabado.

Cerró fuerte sus ojos, rápido tiro la pequeña pastilla a lo profundo de su boca e inmediatamente llevo la botella a sus labios, sintió como el agridulce líquido pasaba por su garganta.

Yamato se tiro prácticamente de su auto lleno de histeria al llegar al frente del hogar de los Tachikawas y notar que la única luz visible era la del baño de la habitación de Mimi.

Toco fuerte la puerta con su puño, el pequeño timbre olvidado por el terror en su mente, nadie respondió, el miedo solo lo puso más histérico.

No se molesto en tocar de nuevo, quitándose su chaqueta con rapidez la envolvió en su brazo y miro con determinación uno de los cuantos cuadros de vidrio que decoraban la puerta principal. Con un veloz puño quebró en pedazos el inofensivo vidrio, a través del nuevo agujero creado metió su brazo y logro alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, con un corto suspiro de alivio la abrió y sin pensar en los daños hechos a una propiedad privada entro al hogar con pasos rápidos.

Nada pasaba por su mente, solo adrenalina nublaban su visión.

Entro a la habitación decorada solo con blanco y rosa, se dirigió al baño pero paro en seco al observar lo que estaba al frente de el.

La puerta abierta a cualquier invitado dejaba ver a una joven en el proceso de tragar el poco líquido que contenía una botella de vidrio.

Ojos cerrados y cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mejor acceso al contenido, parte de su cuerpo mojado, una solitaria caja blanca al lado de sus pies, ajena al mundo a su alrededor concentrada solo en devorar todo lo que ofrecía la pequeña y inocente botella de licor.

Yamato Ishida entro en pánico total, la joven castaña apenas pudo suspirar después de haber ingerido todo el contenido al sentir que alguien la sostenía fuerte de los hombros y la tiraba contra la pared, algo perdida en su propia realidad tuvo que esforzarse para poder mirar directamente los ojos azules del extraño.

-Que hiciste?¡¡¡-Yamato estaba fuera de control, rabia y indignación lo llenaban por dentro.

Silencio.

El rubio miro su alrededor tratando de controlarse, pero pudo notar una pequeña caja blanca en el suelo, control no fue lo que obtuvo cuando noto que una de las 3 pastillas faltaban.

Sin pensarlo tomo a la desorientada Mimi y con fuerza controlada la arrodillo y hundió su cabeza a la bañera, la castaña trato de quitarse de ahí, el fuerte sonido del agua la mareaban aun más, pero el rubio se puso tras ella y pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella se inclino aun más.

Tomo el rostro de Mimi y abrió su boca.

Al sentir un dedo en el fondo de su boca sintió convulsiones de nauseas invadir su cuerpo, en nada ayudaba el insaciable y fuerte sonido del agua corriendo, sin pensarlo sintió como todo en su estomago subía dentro de ella con velocidad.

El rubio alcanzo a sacar su mano antes de que Mimi vomitara en la bañera, con cuidado tomo el cabello húmedo evitando que estorbara en la misión de su novia de vaciar su estomago en una forma no muy convencional.

Pasaron mas de 30 minutos y al parecer el estomago de Mimi ya se encontraba mas que vació.

La fuerte respiración dela castaña para recuperar el oxigeno perdido junto con el agua aun corriendo libre por la bañera de mármol era el único sonido existente en la iluminada habitación de la enorme mansión.

La agotada y desorientada castaña no se movía de su posición, su frente recostada en el borde de la bañera de mármol, sus dos brazos colgando sin fuerzas en el borde de esta también. Su espalda calida al estar en contacto con el rubio que al igual que ella no se movía de su posición, sus manos sosteniendo el cabello de la joven a pesar de que esta ya solo respiraba con dificultad, su mirada perdida.

Mimi recupero poco a poco la razón y el sentido, el alcohol siendo expulsado de su sistema la ponían sobria pero eso no era algo feliz, toda la realidad ahora caía de nuevo en sus hombros mas rápido de lo que ella quisiera.

Sabía muy bien que la pastilla se había ido al igual que el alcohol.

Ahora en sus 5 sentidos todo venia hacia ella golpeándola con fuerza.

Culpa Arrepentimiento decepción

Sus ojos quemaban

Realidad era una perra

No podía más

Un alma llorando sus penas fue el otro sonido que adorno el único cuarto sin oscuridad.

-Porque?...-pregunto la castaña entre sollozos, la pregunta era dirigida a la injusta vida , al cruel destino y a la maldita suerte, pero sabiendo que ninguno de los anteriores le responderían era cuestión del rubio recibir la duda.

-Es…es nuestro, tuyo y mió – suspiro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la destrozada joven que al escuchar sus palabras solo logro llorar con mas intensidad y humedecer los ojos del rubio al no soportar verla así.-Mimi el es nuestro y eso es lo único que importa.-

-No…no me dejes-suspiro la castaña al tranquilizar su llanto.

-Baka…eres mi todo, y el será nuestro todo también-se separo de la castaña, cerro el grifo de la bañera y con cuidado cargo a su novia entre sus brazos, al salir del baño pudo llegar sin problemas a la cama gracias a la poca luz que les prestaba el baño y el cuarto memorizado en la cabeza del rubio.

Con extremo cuidado puso el cuerpo de mimi en la cama y sin molestarse en prender la luz de la habitación se acomodo en la espaciosa cama al lado de la calmada joven.

Su cabeza se acomodo en el pecho de ella.

Paso el tiempo sin ninguna palabra, el brazo de Mimi acariciando el suave cabella rubio y este aun con su mano en el estomago de esta.

-Será un niño y tocara la guitarra mejor que yo- dijo Yamato Ishida de la nada, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-Y si es niña?...-pregunto una sonriente Mimi.

-Tocara guitarra mejor que yo y vestirá vestidos color rosa.-dijo sin preocupación el rubio, sus ojos iluminándose al poder escuchar la pequeña risa de Tachikawa.

-Tendrá amor verdad? –pregunto con algo de miedo la hermosa castaña.

-El más grande del mundo.-

-Será… feliz verdad?-

-Todos los días.-

-Será nuestro….-

-Solo de nosotros dos- respondió el rubio a pesar de saber que lo que su novia había dicho no era una pregunta.

El rubio se separo del cómodo pecho de la joven y se sentó en la cama, se acomodo para poder estar frente a la joven, azul encuentra miel, y los dos simplemente se observan.

Admirándose y amándose más y más.

La castaña alzo con dificultad su brazo y acaricio el rostro de su novio, este de inmediato coloco su mano sobre la de ella, evitando que el contacto se acabara.

-Te amo Ishida…-

-Te amo Tachikawa…-

Los dos sonrieron y dejaron que el silencio apoderara el lugar de nuevo.

No eran necesarias palabras.

Los dos comprendían una ves mas que no importaba nada, no importaba el nivel social, la opinión de los demás ni el criterio ajeno.

Comprendían,el deseo y el querer, corazones sonando como uno la felicidad que ambos se daban la sonrisa de el y la de ella.

Todo estaba bien, ahora con una nueva felicidad creada por los dos, irán mano a mano con paso firme y confiado hacia el futuro con un nuevo ser acompañándolos en la mitad del camino.

Comprendían, amor verdadero es lo único que importa, eso es lo que ellos tienen y no lo dejaran ir.

Una ves mas son el y ella, juntos, contra todo.

Y no podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

**Esta historia esta dedicada a un lector que me pidio que hiciera un fic sobre un embarazo ya que me gusta escribir historias complicadas.**

**Esto fue dificil, primero porque no me gusta mucho el tema, algunos fics Mimato que cuentan el tema de embarazo no me gustan mucho, por la falta de realidad, la verdad yo me pongo en el lugar de un personaje para poder escribir bien los sentimientos y me cuesta trabajo pensar que alguien reciba a un hijo facilmente en especial a cierto momento y edad.  
**

**No puse a Mimi con menos edad porque creo que la peor epoca para quedar en embarazo seria a los 18 cuando empiesas a tomar las riendas de tu vida y empiesas a crear tu futuro, al menos eso es lo que pienso.**

**Espero y les aya gustado, lamento la demora es dificil escribir fics ya que no tengo el mismo tiempo en la universidad de cuando estaba en secundaria.**

**Aun espero que lo disfruten porque eso es lo unico que importa.**

**Adios y nos veremos de nuevo cuando tenga lapsos de inspiracion y obsecion Mimato.  
**


	7. OpuestosIguales

**Opuestos - Iguales**

Algunas leyes de la sociedad no son correctas o ciertas.

No mencionare la religión, eso es problema de cada quien y no voy a complicarme la vida por exponer mi punto de vista.

Solo diré mi opinión sobre una de las frases mas celebres en la historia e inspiración para muchos autores de novelas románticas y poemas dramáticos.

Es simple, fácil de leer pero, a su vez, es lo que la mitad del mundo desea.

2 palabras

5 silabas

**ALMAS** **GEMELAS**

Gemelas se refiere a iguales.

Alma al propio ser o persona.

Esta frase nos quiere decir que alguien el cual quiere, siente, disfruta y desea lo mismo que tu es un gran candidato para caminar hacia el altar, pero no es correcto, es incorrecto.

Y yo amo lo incorrecto.

Es verdad, disfrutas de la compañía de alguien el cual persigue tu mismo sueño, comparten los mismos gustos y se alegra por tu felicidad.

Pero a ese alguien, tan igual, no se le llama amor, se le llama

Amistad

Un amigo el cual puede intercambiar opiniones porque sus ideas son iguales y el cual te acompaña en actividades las cuales disfrutan ambos un viernes por la tarde.

Eso es amistad, no amor.

El amor es experimentar, aprender a compartir, apoyar metas y sueños ajenos, diferentes a lo que tu tienes planeado para tu futuro.

Darte la oportunidad de pensar en nuevas ideas.

Hacer, escuchar y probar cosas las cuales piensas que nunca disfrutaras pero que al final, y para tu sorpresa, te quedaran gustando y se transformaran en parte de tu vida.

Y esque nadie puede resistir ese afrodisíaco sentimiento de unir desiguales.

+ y -

Chocolate y vainilla

Agrio y dulce

Blanco y negro

La realidad es que sin los desiguales la vida no seria posible.

La perfecta y coordinada combinación del día y la noche

El sol y la luna

El frió y el calor.

A todo esto, creo que es normal que los desiguales se atraigan, es mas creo que es inevitable porque afín y al cabo es instinto natural.

-Yamato, ya terminaste el ensayo?

Quite mi vista del papel y la dirigí a la jovencita frente a mi.

Sonreí al ver que ya había acabado toda su tarea y me esperaba paciente para poder salir de la biblioteca e ir a comer helado como lo había prometido.

Mire mi ''ensayo'', por suerte ya estaba en el final., con un tranquilo y sereno suspiro moví mi lápiz para continuar con la rutinaria tarea de decorar un papel.

Es mas creo que es inevitable porque afín y al cabo es instinto natural.

Lo **igual** es amistad

Lo **opuesto** es amor

Atracción pasión, energía vitalidad osadía de ser diferentes y probar el delicioso y tentador sabor de lo incorrecto.

Opuesto, incorrecto

Yo amo lo incorrecto.

Y tú eres algo incorrecto, porque eres mi opuesto.

Te amo Mimi Tachikawa

…..Yamato ishida.

Doble la hoja y mientras ambos salíamos de la biblioteca la puse en mi bolsillo.

Luego de muchas risas y una agotadora carrera por saber quien era más rápido con sus piernas llegamos al pequeño local de helados en el parque.

Saque la nota de mi bolsillo y la logre introducir en el bolso rosa, ella no se dio cuenta, toda su atención en la numerosa lista de sabores que un cono de galleta puede ofrecer.

Nos sentamos en una banca de madera disfrutando la vista de los niños jugando y los hermosos visos que el sol producía al infiltrarse por las gotas de agua que escapaban de la fuente.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginar el rostro de sorpresa de mi mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa en el instante el cual leyera la carta.

Paso el tiempo, el sol oscureciendo mientras pasa la tarde, los 2 disfrutando del cómodo silencio y la refrescante y dulce sensación de nuestras papilas gustativas al comernos nuestros helados.

Yo de vainilla y ella de chocolate.

* * *

**Corto Simple Infantil **

**Queria escribir el proque de mi sindrome Mimato, talves esta pareja me gusta tanto es porque creo en la filosofia de 'opuestos se atraen' y la practico un vistaso a mis amigos y ya sabremos que es verdad.**

**Aunque es un poco simple para mi gusto espero y lo disfruten, porque compartir mi amor por el mimato y la imaginacion es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi tiempo.  
**


End file.
